Shaman King The Time Traveler
by Calarie
Summary: Calarie Suzumiya was a normal girl until one day. She had a destiny to save the shamans from being extinct. To do that, Calarie must go back in time with her new friends and fights new people. I do not own Shaman King! Rated T for safety. Review please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a rainy season. It was the kind of rainy days that the sky was covered with gray, bulbous cloud; shielding the light and warmth of the disappearing sun. The air was wintry, rain drops felt icy, the swerving wind blew incessantly and the whole world seemed to sink into a gloomy, melancholy mood. This was a bad day to a certain person in Senin Elementary school year 2497. And the person's name was Calarie Suzumiya.

She cried. She cried so much so that she can't cry anymore. An unfortunate event happened in the Suzumiya family. "Calarie calm down," her best friend, Yuki said. But Calarie couldn't. How could she calm down when her whole family members had been murdered by a gang of escaped prisoners? Those prisoners were shamans, a person that could see spirits and that was all Calarie knew about them. They had already been caught, but it was too late for Calarie's family. All those people had a same grudge on the father of Calarie. They've been all caught by the same police man and had been stopped several times by him. Their plan was to make the man suffer by killing most of his family members and finally going in to the final move; killing the man himself.

A lot of people were at the funeral of Calarie's family. By people, we mean all of Calarie's friends and teachers. At the end, Yuki was home with Calarie. I mean, she didn't have anywhere else to go or to be taken care of. So the Sonata family, Yuki's family, adopted Calarie as their own. In the end, they all lived a happy life together but Calarie still didn't move on. How could she? Her whole family died. But then one night on the hill of Sacramento, that is where Calarie's life was changed forever.

Profile: Calarie Suzumiya

Age: 14 Sexes: Female

Personality: Tough, Strong-willed, nice, trusting, hot-tempered, sweet, timid, a bit brave.

Looks: Has smooth long black hair down to her back, has yellowish golden sparkling eyes, round face, light pink natural lips, wears white headband, has round black earrings, and in the beginning is wearing blue shirt with white long sleeves and jeans.


	2. Meeting Akira

Chapter 1: Meeting Akira

"I'm going out for awhile!" Calarie said as she closed the door to her new home. She sighed; the memories of her family's death still haunted her even after 2 years. Calarie was now 14 she was 12 when it all happened. She laughed bitterly, "I actually feel no pity for myself even though my parents died when I was a bit younger."

Calarie settled at the hill on Sacramento. She stared on at the glittering stars flashing at night. "The stars are bright tonight." Calarie said to no one unparticular. "You're right girl." A young female voice said. Calarie turned around like lightning; she looked around and saw nothing. "Hey, you can here me?" the voice asked again.

"Who's there?" Calarie said without the slightest voice of being scared. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." The voice appeared to be a woman. Not apparently solid and mortal. "A-a ghost!" Calarie exclaimed. "Again, I won't hurt you. I can't even touch you actually." She said smiling sheepishly. As Calarie think of her words she flushed a bit, "Oh yeah, ghost are transparent." She rubbed the back of my neck.

"So what is your name, girl." She asked with amusement shining in her eyes. "My name is Calarie Suzumiya, yours?" Calarie answered. "Akira." "No last name?" "No, my family disowned me since I killed the only samurai I loved. I didn't want to but it was for them. If I told them then they would get killed. That samurai was my families' favorite so they disowned me." "Oh… sorry for bringing that up. Excuse me but how did you die?" "I died gracefully in the war. I sacrificed my life for my country, Japan." "Wow, I'm sorry for hearing that but you were in Japan! That's awesome!" "But that's not a problem at all compared to what happened to you." "How did you…" "I saw it on the news." "Oh…" "Now why were you excited I was from Japan?" Akira asked.

Calarie smiled, she loved Japan to its fullest! Its food, culture, how they dress and everything else! But the one she loved the most was its anime. Her favorite was Shaman King and nothing will change that. She explained all that to Akira like she was her best friend.

It was now darker and she needed to go home. Calarie stood up, "Bye Akira! I'll meet you tomorrow!" "Good Bye!" Akira waved. Calarie ran back home and went to sleep immediately. No one in that house knew what Calarie was doing outside. That night Calarie had a magical dream. She now had a ghostly new friend, Akira.

Calarie: Thank you for reading my story!

Akira: Yep, she thanks you now let's us practice the next chapter.

Calarie S.: Awww, fine.


	3. Accepting the Quest

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Looks: A pink with flower shirt long sleeved, with beige short pants to her knees.

Chapter 2: Accepting the Quest

Calarie had been going to the hill ever since and every time Yuki asked something; Calarie would say she was on a walk in the park and star gazing. This happened everyday until the 12th day she went to the hill.

"Hey Akira!" Calarie chirped happily. "Hello Calarie." Akira said seriously. There is where she turned serious and asked, "Something wrong?" "It's the time to tell you something." Akira said. "What is it?" "If I said you have the destiny to go back in time to fix something would you believe that?" Calarie's eyes widen, would she believe? "…It depends on who' saying that. If it's you then I do believe you." I said briefly. "Then would you go in time now?" "What?! What are you talking about?" "You need to go back Calarie!" "Why? How could I leave this where my friends are?" "You could just go back." "What if they notice I'm gone then what?" "Please why are you asking this!" "I don't understand why it's my destiny to do this and… I can't decide now. I wished I could live as a normal person but that changed after my family died. I could return back but after I return from time traveling how, I don't think anyone would think I'm normal anymore." "But they will. Your true friends will. I know it." "I need time to decide, I'm sorry I'll answer tomorrow." Calarie said as she left without saying anything else.

Calarie went home earlier than usual. She spotted Yuki. "Hey Yuki." Calarie said. "Yo," she said. "…You hungry?"

Looks: A long brown dress with flowers all around it to her knees.

"I don't know why you're doing this Calarie." Yuki said as she ate her hamburger. "Yuki I need to talk about something with you," Calarie said seriously. "Ok, shoot it." "What if I had to go to the past and leave here, would you let me?" Yuki stopped eating and looked at her best friend. "No why should I? Are you serious?" "Yuki, I'm serious, this spirit told me." Yuki looked at her friend in disbelief; she stood and started to leave. Calarie grabbed her hand before she went out of the door. "Yuki, please believe me…!" Calarie pleaded. Yuki hesitated for a while but in the end she stopped struggling and looked at her friend. "I only believe you because you are my best friend." Calarie smiled at her forever friend happily. She led Yuki on to Sacramento Hill. "Calarie welcome ba-." Akira stopped talking when she saw Yuki with her. Yuki looked at Akira with wide eyes. "…Impossible, I thought ghost weren't real…" "They are, and I was the first one to see them after 500 years." Calarie said. Calarie knew that by Akira's memories of being a ghost. Akira is a spirit that had been in the human world for more than 1000 years. And by the first one to seeing spirits meant that most of the good and innocent shamans were extinct. Yuki stared at the spirit in awe. This was the most exciting thing in her life. She had never saw spirits before and now she can. Yuki looked at Calarie determined, "Calarie if you have to go back in time then do it. But first, why do you even have to go back in time?" "She has to go back in time because she has to fix something in the past. Calarie has to fix the past so that shamans shall be roaming this time again." Akira said. "Akira, are you ready to bring the girl back in time?" a male voice said. We all turned around. The guy was about their age. Indigo hair, sky blue eyes, and ninja like clothes with those gold jewelries. "Ah, Ichigo yes I think she is ready." Akira said. The guy stretched out his hand, smirked and said, "Then let's go, Chosen one." Calarie's cheek grew a little rosy and took his hand. She looked back to see Yuki smiling at her. She gave Calarie a thumb up, "Good luck!" I did the same thing back to her and left with Ichigo and Akira. We went down the hill into the graveyard just below. Ichigo took off one of his large black bead earring and gave it to Calarie. "Take this you'll need it to join the Shaman Fight. It's your weapon." "What?! You didn't tell me I'd have to fight people!" Calarie exclaimed. Ichigo made a portal with another but bigger black bead. The portal was like a Vortex. The wind from it was sucking Calarie in slowly. "There's no time to explain, you'll have to go now. Akira explain to her when you get there." Ichigo said as he walked away. "Wait! Who and what are you?" Calarie asked through the tornado like wind. Ichigo turned around and flashed his blue eyes at her, "I am Ichigo the helper of the Great Spirits." With that he left with wings of crows behind him. "Let us go! Relax and let the wind take you." Akira ordered her. She followed the exact direction and got sucked in. Inside the dark cave was nothing except the darkness. Then a blinding light appeared suddenly and sucked Calarie and Akira into it. The adventure had begun. And it was just the beginning of it.


	4. Oversoul and Joining the Shaman Fight

Chapter 3: Over soul and joining the Shaman Fight.

Calarie's eyes fluttered open awhile after they got transferred into the past. "Calarie, you are finally awake!" Akira said to her friend. Calarie looked at her surroundings, it didn't look like America. "Hey, exactly where are we?" Akira smiled brightly at me, "We are in Funbari Hill, Japan." "JAPAN! I never heard of Funbari Hill though." Calarie said.

"That's because it was changed into Tokyo. You are now in 1998, Japan." Akira said. Calarie gazed at her surrounding in awe. It was so amazing. "Feh, this is the best place yet!" someone said. I turned around there were a bunch of people coming towards here. "Hey, you, why are you here?" someone else said. "So? This isn't your hill. Where's your name?" Calarie said mocking them a bit. "Are you mocking us? You'll pay!" they all said and attacked me at once. There were about 2 or more people. They attacked me with these weapons but then with their spirits they became bigger and stronger. I dodged and moved away before they attacked me. "Calarie attack them back!" Akira said to me. "What? How?" I questioned. "Look how they attack and put their spirits. Do the same thing!" Their weapons were glowing with the color of the personality of the ghost. The spirit was in the weapon. Wait! Spirit in the weapon! "Akira, spirit ball-mode! Akira, into the bead!" I yelled. She went inside and Calarie felt a burst of power inside her veins. The beads split into two and became two swords. Calarie had now gained the medium of The Twin Swords. She made her swords into an x and yelled out, "Slice in Dice!" She swung her sword in an x formation and a red light came out of the swords scratching the people that tried to hurt Calarie. She was surprised but she ran away before they got up. "Wow Akira," Calarie said as she ran, "What did I just do?" "You just did an Over soul. A kind of power where you combine your spirit with a medium." Akira explained. Calarie stopped running. "Say, what?" "She is correct. That was an over soul." A male voice said. We both turned around to see a long haired guy with weird Indian looking clothes with 5 spirits! "Who're you?" Calarie asked. "I am from the Dobi Council. My name is Silva and I am here to test you to join the shaman fight." Silva introduced. "Ok, so what do I have to do?" Calarie asked. "Well, I usually give the shamans 15 minutes but I'm hungry so I'll give you 10." Silva said. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She yelled. "Yes now try to attack me with your strength." He said. "Akira, into the bead!" Calarie yelled as she formed Akira with the splinted bead. It again, became 2 swords, blue and red. "Silva, she'd already learned the over soul." The bird from his back said. "I know that Raven. I am here to test her." "Why'd you here if you already know that she's going to kick your butt?" the snake said. "You'd didn't have to say that viper." Then something hit Calarie. How could she be so dumb? "Why are we in the anime world, Shaman King?" Calarie asked. "What world? We're in the same world. You mean they made a show based on the story?" Akira asked. "Bingo! You mean that all this, I mean, Shamans, Yoh, Zeke, Silva, Anna, Jun, Len, Trey, Faust and the others were really real!?!?!?" I shrieked. "What do you mean 'were they really real' of course they are real." Silva said. My mouth gaped open, "Shall we start now?" "Yes and you have only 5 minutes since you wasted 5 minutes talking." "Well, sorry Silva!" Calarie said with sarcasm. She attacked Silva directly and he dodged. She used the same thing with the other men and made an x formation and said, "Slice in Dice!"

"Congratulations Calarie you now are officially in the tournament." Silva said as he gave me an oracle bell. Her oracle bell was white. It had black looking frills with a screen on it. "This will tell you the three fights which you must fight before you go on the second round." "Thanks Silva." She said as she put her white oracle bell on. "You are powerful Calarie; I bid you well in the Shaman Fight." With that, Silva left right on that spot. Calarie smiled at Akira, "We did it!" "Yes we did," She smiled back.

Calarie S.: When are we having action? People are getting bored even thought this is the 3 chapter!

Calarie: Soon, soon... MUHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
